You Loved Me Anyway
by Nightsailer
Summary: Robin is slowly becoming a witch, and there's nothing she can do to stop it. Her friends are starting to turn on her, especially after a mysterious fire she started in a holding cell. Can Amon help her hold it together?
1. Kill

Ok, I haven't been watching Witch Hunter Robin very long, but I know pretty much everything about it. I have a best friend who is very very into it and has written a really cool fic, so I have background information! *yay whistle* The pairings will come in later chapters, but for now, just read and get the general storyline. Thanks a lot! R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin yawned and looked around the busy STN-J building. Sakaki was strolling around the perimeter, reading over some papers. Karasuma sat a few feet away from the chief, eyes closed, studying a necklace of the witch the crew had just captured. Michael and Amon talked quietly in front of the hacker's whirring computer, and Amon made irritated gestures to emphasize his point. _I wonder what they're arguing over this time…?_

Things had gotten very tense around the witch hunting base ever since the defeat and capture of the witch Borealis. Furtive glances were shot in Robin's direction, and people scuttled to avoid her if at all possible. It wasn't normal by any means. Even if their work WAS serious, couldn't someone ever show any humor? _At least someone could smile, _she thought sullenly.

The conversation between Amon and Michael was getting louder now, and Robin could hear every word. She leaned over the document she had been writing just in case it was something she wasn't supposed to hear.

"…and she's dangerous, Michael!" Amon pounded a clenched fist on the console. Michael flinched, eyeing the dent in the material witheringly. The black-haired hunter didn't notice the glance and charged right on. "You know better than anyone what…" he trailed off. Michael stared at him, unspoken warning radiating from his every muscle. "…what _they_ can do."

"What are they talking about?"

Robin jumped. Doujima blinked sleepily at the two members of the squad that were now glaring at each other in stony silence. Her usual magazine was open on her lap, displaying a few of the rock stars she had been obsessed with as of late.

"How should I know?" Robin asked irritably. "Maybe if you actually CAME once in a while, you would know!"

"Wow, you're awfully snappish today," Doujima whined. "It's not like you. And besides, YOU were here, weren't you?"

"No on tells me anything these days!" Robin exploded, nearly knocking her companion off her chair. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that everyone is uptight and ready to bite each others' heads off?!"

"Quiet over there!" Chief Kosaka yelled over his tea. His glare silenced the girls immediately.

After a few minutes, Robin muttered, "See what I mean? Everyone's tense. It's strange."

"Yeah, you're right. Even Karasuma's acting shifty. What's going on?"

"Why do you expect me to know these things?!" Robin hissed. "Like I said, no one tells me anything anymore! Doesn't _anyone_ pay attention to what I say?"

Doujima looked hurt. "Sor-ry. I guess Amon and the others aren't the only ones stressing out, huh?" Without waiting for a response, the blond hunter turned back to her magazine.

Amon and Michael had lowered their voices once more, leaving Robin with nothing to do except go back to the document she was preparing on Borealis. Sighing, she picked up her pen and resumed writing.

_"The witch Borealis was captured on February 24, 2035, in the act of destroying a federal building and killing 4 officers. She is scheduled to be executed on March 7, 2035. She displayed various abilities, including the power to enter one's mind and alter the thoughts within it."_

Robin licked her lips, pen poised over the paper. She was beginning to regret snapping at Doujima, who was now hunched haughtily over her magazine. Just as she was about to reach out and touch her friend's arm, though, Chief Kosaka motioned her over to him.

"Could I have a word with you, Robin?"

She nodded and hurried over to him. _Maybe he'll tell me what's going on…_

Kosaka placed his teacup on the desk, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin upon them. "I need you to take a blood sample from Borealis before the execution. Don't ask me why; it was Amon's request." The black haired hunter looked up when his name was mentioned and gave a curt nod to Robin. She half-smiled back then looked to Kosaka once again.

"Alright. When do you want me to do it?"

The chief looked at the clock. "Well, the day's nearly over. You get to go home in 10 minutes. I'm guessing you wouldn't want to stay after for a while, so how about tomorrow?"

Robin tried to ignore Amon's eyes on her back. She knew the others were staring at her as well, but Amon's eyes were those that bore holes into her spine. Usually his stare did not bother her, but today there was a new emotion in those ice blue eyes.

_…is it hatred…?_

"Robin? Are you going to answer me?"

The girl jumped. "I'm sorry, sir," she mumbled. "Just…thinking. But I'd prefer to take the sample this afternoon, if you please." then, more softly she added, "It's not as if I have anywhere else to go…"

Kosaka didn't hear that last addition to her statement; he was fishing the syringe out of a desk drawer. "Be that as it may. I'm happy to see that you are so eager to get your work done." He placed the small package into her slender hand. "Be careful. Borealis is by far the most dangerous witch we've ever handled."

"Of course, sir." With a slight bow, she turned and walked out of the room.

~*~

The hallway that led to the holding rooms was completely dark. When she flipped the switch, the ancient light bulbs remained unlit. Robin rubbed her temple in exasperation. This had not been her day. With a flick of her wrist, a small flame hovered next to her shoulder.

As she stepped lightly down the corridor, dust swirled about her ankles, painting them a pasty white. The rooms were rarely used…the witches were generally killed on the spot. Robin shivered and tried to push the image of a burning witch out of her mind.

_…burning in MY flames…_

The keypad beeped under her deft fingers and the door slid open. Robin walked into the room letting the door shut behind her. Monitors flickered to life all across the walls, each showing the black-haired witch from a different angle.

Borealis did not use the flimsy cot of the fold-up chair that furnished the room. Instead, she chose to lie in the floor, gazing blankly up at the ceiling. If one hadn't noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest, she could have been mistaken for dead.

Robin entered the code that would let her into the cell that actually held the captive. When she heard the lock click open, she cautiously opened the door, expecting any sort of the witch's vast power to come blasting out to meet her.

"Don't be a fool. I have no intention of harming you." Borealis's voice was calm and bored. She hadn't moved from her place on the floor; her eyes still searched the ceiling.

"I need to take a blood sample," Robin said levelly. "Please do not resist."

Borealis shrugged, her black hair rippling about her shoulders. "Do I look like I'm in any position to defy a strong witch like you?"

Robin froze. "What did you call me?"

"A witch." Borealis stretched her arms over her head, then held one out to the dumbfounded hunter. "Take the sample if you must. I want my last few days to pass in solitude."

"I am not a witch," Robin murmured angrily. "I'm just a craft user. I'm not evil like you and your people!"

The black-haired witch laughed. "Really, what's the difference?" She examined the burn marks that scarred the arm she was extending to Robin. "You still fight to kill others, even if it is in the name of so called "good"."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" The needle shook in her hand. This was the first time in her life that she had been truly angry…and utterly afraid. Not of the girl lying in front of her, but of her own God-given power.

"Of course I do, and you know it." Borealis's eyes leered at her, hiding contempt behind a smile. "You know that you enjoy snuffing out human life. Admit it!"

"I-DO-NOT!" Robin's hand clenched the syringe so hard that the plastic broke. Rage pumped through her veins and clouded her thinking. Only one thing rang true through her mind.

_This witch must die._

She didn't even notice when Borealis burst into flame. She paid no heed to the cell that was burning down around her. All that she could concentrate on was the symbol that smoldered before her.

__

…KILL.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R&R!!!


	2. Everything Will Be Fine

Wow thanks for all your reviews!!! ^.^ I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! (Just ask my teachers O: -) ) Please keep R&R, and I'll keep writing!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Robin! Robin, wake up!"

Warm arms embraced her aching body. Burns seared up and down every limb, encasing her in fiery pain. Slowly she opened one eye.

Amon held her in a sitting position, softly saying her name over and over. When he noticed she was awake, his mouth twitched in satisfaction and he rested her against the wall behind her.

Robin flinched as the cool bricks brushed her burns. Her clothes were charred black, just like the rest of her. She groaned.

"Good to see you're awake," Amon said in his usual monotone. "What happened in there? One minute you're off to take a blood sample, and the next you've caught the entire holding area on fire. What in the world made you lose control?"

"I…I don't know," she muttered. Amon's cloak was scorched as well, and though he kept his hands tucked out of sight, she could still see the burn marks that covered them "Amon…did you come in to save me?"

The hunter showed no sign of emotion; just looked at her through icy blue eyes. "I could not leave a fellow hunter to die," he said simply. He absently brushed ashes off his long cloak. Robin looked down at her ash-blackened hands, hoping that her coworker wouldn't pierce her again with his blue eyed stare.

Black twilight shrouded the alleyway behind the holding area, giving it an eerie luminance. Amon was just a faint silhouette against the dark sky. Robin shrunk away from him, cradling her burned forearm to her chest.

Abruptly Amon turned to face her. "Robin, tell me the truth. Were you the one who started that fire?"

She stiffened. The only memories she could call forth were shattered and indistinct. _Fire. Everywhere. Borealis. Burning. Crumbling. Screaming. KILL!_

"No!" Robin clutched at her head. The savage word echoed through her mind. She could remember fire…consuming everything.

_I took a human life._

Amon was crouched down before her. "No? No what?"

"NO!"

"ROBIN!" Strong hands grasped her shoulders, sending a searing pain shooting throughout her being. Amon's fingers dug into her skin as he desperately tried to make her respond in a way that made sense. "Robin, for God's sake, answer me!"

_Away! Away! Get your hands off me! Fire! KILL!_

The thoughts screamed through her head, once again drowning out her sanity. Without her consent, her hands shot up, shoving Amon away. The hunter stumbled back, holding an arm over his now smoldering chest. Robin's hands were ablaze, lighting up the night.

_Don't touch me!_

"Robin, why are you doing this?!" Amon's eyes seemed just as bright as the flames that licked the huntress's fingertips. "Why do you_ wish _to kill all of a sudden?! I know that the STN-J has had to dispose of the witches itself ever since the factory was destroyed, but you were hardly ever the one doing the killing!" [A/N; in my fic, the factory was destroyed by a previous witch, so the STN-J had to change its policy to killing the witches itself. I had to do it to make the story fit together. :-P Besides: what the heck does the factory do anyway?! It never tells us!!!]

Though his words were angry, Amon's voice and disposition were the same as always; calm, collected, and mysterious. This made Robin's uncontrolled rage burn even more intensely.

_Why AM I doing this…?_

This thought broke through the blinding anger. The fire dwindled and faded into nothingness. Robin felt empty. Her every muscle shook and her world spun wildly around her.

"Amon, what's happening to me?" A slight tremor shook her voice If it hadn't been for the wall behind her, she would have collapsed to the pavement.

Amon slowly got to his feet. "That's what I was trying to figure out," he said quietly. His footsteps were soft, but they resounded in Robin's head like thunder.

"My…head…"

The hunter knelt beside her once more. "Shh, it will be alright." His left hand reached under his coat, tightening on the gun of orbo bullets he always carried. Deft fingers swept over the cool metal of the weapon, checking for ammunition and pulling back the hammer. It was a slight but noticeable movement. However, Robin was too fixated on his face to notice. Sweat streamed down her forehead and into her eyes, blurring her already cloudy vision even more. But it wasn't his looks that entranced her; not this time.

_Do I see pain in those eyes…?_

Amon pressed himself against her, using his body to shield the fact that he was raising the weapon to her neck. "You don't have to worry, Robin," he murmured. His finger squeezed. The trigger clicked. And Robin plunged into darkness.

_"Everything…will…be…FINE."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked it!!! R&R!! And just fyi, the chapters won't be coming every day…sorry! I just like to have at least 2 chapters on every fic. I have about 6 to work on right now, so cut me some slack! :-P


	3. Kill Is Such a Strong Word

Stupid dislocated shoulder…*kills the sling that's cutting into her neck* I've watched a few more episodes of WHR!!! And here's my rant for today; AMON CAN'T DIE!!! HE CAN'T HE CAN'T HE CAN'T!!! NOT MY BISHIE BOY!!! Ok I'm done. ;p R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Amon walked into the STN-J alone. Silently he took his place at the desk by the window. As usual he was about 30 minutes early; he enjoyed the solitude of the morning. Since Chief Kosaka wasn't much of a conversationalist himself, the time before the busy day began was usually disturbance-free.

Usually.

Michael, Karasuma, and Sakaki burst into the room, each with the same question on their lips.

"What happened yesterday, Amon?!" Sakaki demanded. The other two nodded to say that they wanted to know as well. "I tried calling your apartment like 60 times after I heard the holding area had been burned! Where were you?!"

"Out," was the only answer. Amon turned to look out the window.

"OUT?!" Sakaki grabbed Amon by the shoulder and whirled him around. "Out?! You expect us to just accept that and go on with our day like nothing happened?! The holding area wasn't just destroyed; it was BURNED. And who is a valued member of our squad that has the power of FIRE?! Hmm?! And who was it that YOU asked to take a blood sample from a witch in the HOLDING AREA?!" The rookie hunter glared expectantly at his coworker. When a cool stare was his only answer, he gave Amon a quick shake. "Well?! Answer me!"

Amon snickered. He easily shook Sakaki's hand away. "Robin, of course. But you seem to have figured that out on your own, so what do you want to know?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Sakaki shouted, looking like he wanted to punch the crap out of Amon.

"Sakaki, please! There's no need to be this rash!" Karasuma put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to get anywhere like that." Turning to Amon, she continued. "Let's handle this constructively. It will--"

"Constructively, she says," Sakaki muttered. "As if there's any constructive way to deal with this guy." Michael elbowed him in the ribs.

"--help us get more information all around," Karasuma finished, shooting a glare at Sakaki. Then, to Amon- "What happened yesterday in the holding room, and where is Robin now?"

Amon was silent for a while. His glare met with all the others in turn, concealing uncertainty behind stony blue eyes. Finally, he sighed. "Robin went to take the blood sample yesterday," he said slowly. "And I'm not sure what happened exactly, but something made her powers go haywire. I am assuming it was the witch Borealis, whose power is that of the mind."

"But you said even before the incident that Robin had been displaying witch-like traits since Borealis's capture," Karasuma pointed out. "Just this morning I heard you and Michael discussing it right in front of the poor girl."

"True," Amon mused. "But I had no idea how serious it was. But for all I know, it might have been very minor before her little talk with that witch. Borealis did something to her mind...triggered something that was better left buried."

Throughout all this, Michael hadn't said a word, just stood before Amon with a faraway look in his eyes. Now he spoke up for the first time. "But Amon…It's like Kate all over again," he said quietly. "You didn't…"

Quiet fell over the room again as the unspoken question hovered in the air. No one wanted to finish the hacker's sentence; they were all afraid of the answer. Even Amon seemed afraid to give it.

At last the hunter turned his shaggy black head away from his comrades. "Yes," he murmured. "I killed Robin."

~*~

_"I killed Robin."_

"AH!"

Robin sat bolt upright. Her long blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders, free of its usual tight buns. The bed springs creaked and groaned under her weight as she held a hand to her pounding heart.

_Wait. Bed…?_ She looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was not at all what she expected.

Ornate artwork covered perfectly painted walls all around her. Old fashioned chairs and lamps were expertly placed, giving it a medieval feel. Slowly she slid her feet out of bed and padded silently around the room. _Where am I…?_

She walked over to the nightstand beside the king-sized bed she had just stepped out of. Maybe there was some clue as to where she was in the carved drawers. She reached out a hand and opened the drawer. Inside was a bible, a phone book, and a small pad of paper that had "Suzuki Hotel" scrawled in spidery handwriting across the top. She pulled out the bible, seeking comfort in its words.

And a piece of paper slipped out.

_Robin,_

I have placed you in the top security room in the Suzuki Hotel. It is highly unlikely that anyone will find you there, but if anyone should locate you, I want you to kill them immediately then contact me. I left you a communicator that only transmits my voice. I will leave my connection on 24/7 in case you need to get in touch with me. The transmitter is under the pillow where you slept. The reason for my actions is the fact that by the time you read this, everyone will believe you are dead.

Be very careful. You are not evil, though even the world itself may think it so.

Amon

Robin sank to her knees. _Believe I'm…dead? But why? _She scanned over the note once again, hoping there had been some mistake. There wasn't. The scariest part kept repeating itself over and over in her mind. _"…but if anyone should locate you, I you to kill them immediately." Kill more people? What if the person who finds me is a dear friend?_ She asked herself, though she already knew the answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, Robin didn't get around to wondering about why he did it… she's still rather disoriented. But don't worry; I'll explain why in later chapters. R&R!!!


	4. Hacker

_STN-J Building: 1:47AM. _Keys clicked away under the hacker's quick fingers as he entered code after code into his computer. His eyes were fixed on the screen, watching firewalls spring out and fall to his skills. Light glinted off his glasses, reflecting the monitor in their depths.

_She can't be dead,_ he thought feverishly. _She just can't be!_

Michael had been quiet the whole afternoon after Amon had announced Robin's death. No one approached him, though - they all had thoughts of their own to concentrate on. So his whole day had been spent wondering if Amon had been telling the truth. However, being the STN-J's captive restricted him from doing research on the matter. There was never a time during the work day when he could escape Amon's watchful eye.

Sometimes being restrained to the building night and day had its advantages.

The clock struck two as the last firewall disappeared from the screen. The hacker sighed in relief and satisfaction. He was now safely inside Amon's files. Stretching his hands over his head, he cracked his knuckles and set to work.

Information scuttled across the monitor, revealing case after case of witch hunting files. Every witch that Amon had hunted was displayed in alphabetical order, stating their basic information and the level of their powers. Michael scanned through the information as fast as he could. There was only one thing he was interested in.

At last he came to the picture he was looking for. Robin's warm blue eyes smiled at him from the screen. The photo had been taken the first day she had arrived at the STN-J, and she was young and beautiful as ever. Without even knowing it his fingers reached out and caressed the picture.

"…killed February 26th 2035," he read in a strained whisper. His hand dropped from the plasma screen. Amon never entered false data into his personal database.

So it was true. Amon had killed Robin. Michael sank back into his chair, letting his head drop into his hands. "I can't take this…"

"Amon? Amon, are you there?"

The hacker jumped, looking wildly around the room. "Robin?!"

"Amon? Please, I need to speak with you!"

"Robin, can you hear me?" Michael stood up slowly. Her voice was coming from Amon's desk. Cautiously, he walked over to it.

"Amon, please! You told me I could get in touch with you like this!"

Michael reached the old oak desk, surveying it with his eyes. Then, with a slight hesitation, he reached out and yanked open a drawer.

Inside lay a small transmitter that was no bigger than the ones they used on the job. Michael picked it up and cradled it in his hands. "Robin…?"

Her voice was near hysterics now. "Amon! Amon! Answer me, please!!"

"Robin, it's Michael! Can you hear me? Where are you?!"

The transmitter crackled. "Shit," Michael murmured. "She's dropping out. Not to mention the fact that someone tinkered with this thing's programming, so she can't hear me." He threw the device down in frustration. "Dammit! I gotta find her!"

His hand ripped away the tags around his neck and dropped them into Amon's open desk drawer. The chain had been worn so long that it left a green line on his skin, and he was glad to be rid of it. Slamming the drawer shut, he grabbed his long-forgotten leather jacket out of the cabinet by his desk. It was going to be a long cold night.

~*~

Robin let the transmitter slide to the bedspread. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and landed on her folded hands. Her shoulders shook slightly as helpless sobs wracked her body.

_Why wouldn't he answer me? Dear God, I've never been this scared in my life!_ She reached a trembling hand out to the bible that lay beside her, drawing it to her chest for comfort.

After a few minutes her sobs subsided. She wiped away a tear from her nose and looked at it with a forced laugh. _I've never cried this hard before…_

A door slam down the hall brought her to attention. Footsteps came closer to her room. She curled up against the headboard, clutching at the small book in her hands. "Please God, don't make me have to use my powers…"

Then the lock on the hotel door clicked open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heheh cliffy!! ^_____________^ Oh I just love torture…


	5. Help Me, Amon

Robin waited, her breath catching in her throat, as the door slid quietly shut. The intruder walked lightly down the corridor of the grand hotel room; she could hear his footsteps clicking on the polished marble floor. Slowly she raised her glasses and pushed them up on her nose. _Just in case,_ she told herself, _JUST in case._

The footfalls stopped just beyond her line of sight. Slight beeps came from behind the wall, then a monotone computer voice announced, "Security option has been reset. Enter code to adjust." 

Robin tightened her grip on the bridge of her glasses. She could feel the fire within her, ready at her command. Silently she willed it to stay buried.

"Robin?"

Relief flooded through her as Amon stepped out from behind the wall. The black haired hunter took off his cloak in one swirling motion and dropped it onto a chair back. "Amon!" She cried, throwing her glasses to the side and running up to meet him. "I was so afraid - I tried contacting you on your transmitter, but -"

"You did?" His blue eyes studied her in confusion. "I never got any transmissions…" Delving his hand into his pocket, he felt around for the small device. "It's gone!" He quickly searched his other pockets, but to no avail. "Shit, I must have left it in my desk…"

The blond huntress looked at him, fear glittering in her eyes. "Amon…I tried contacting you…" Her unspoken question hung in the air. What if someone had heard her transmission?

After a few minutes' silence, Amon turned back and walked swiftly to the door. On the coffee table was his laptop. He scooped it up and flipped it open, immediately letting his fingers fly across the keys. "I'm going to disable it here," he explained. "Sorry, but I can't have anyone finding you. Let's just hope they haven't already." A confirmation message popped up onscreen, and he clicked it without hesitation. Then he turned to Robin. "Get yours."

"O-ok." Robin turned and trotted to the bed, scooping up the transmitter from the folds of the sheets. "Here."

"Just burn it." Amon closed the screen on his laptop.

Robin stared at him. Her hands shivered as she clutched the small device. _But what if I lose control again…?_

Realizing that she hadn't moved, Amon placed the computer down on the nightstand and looked at her. "Well?" He asked.

"Amon…I can't…" She held out the transmitter with a shaking hand. "Please, just disable it."

The hunter looked ready to question her action, then sighed and sat down on the bed. "Alright. Give it here." Taking it from her hand, he placed it on the floor and smashed it under his heel, grinding it into the marble for good measure. A quick swipe of his fingers brushed the scraps under the bed. Then, turning back to Robin, he said, "Now, get some sleep. I know today's been harsh for you, and you still have some nasty burns. It's not like you'll be going anywhere tomorrow, so you can sleep in late. I just hope I don't wake you up when I leave early tomorrow."

"You mean you're staying with me?" Robin asked, relieved. 

He nodded, stretching back on the bed. "At least until I have to leave for the STN-J. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm going to have Nagira come and look after you. The longest you'll be alone is for around ten minutes." He reached out and started playing with the buttons on the alarm clock, setting it for 5AM.

"Ok. Thank you so much." Robin gave him a short, grateful bow, then turned to start making up the couch for herself.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped, blanket still in poised over the sofa. "Getting the couch ready for me to sleep on," she answered over her shoulder. She was about to start spreading the sheet over the cushions when a warm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Alright," Amon said again. "Just make sure you get some sleep. Just remember; I'm right here if something happens." Then he turned and fell back onto the bed, asleep before he hit the mattress.

Quietly Robin finished tucking the blankets into the cushions, then sat down upon them without a thought of actually going to sleep. The downtown clock tower chimed two-thirty AM. _He set the alarm for five,_ she thought worriedly, her eyes traveling to the sleeping form on the bed. _Oh, he'll be so exhausted…_Robin got up and padded over to the digital display on the nightstand. With a few deft finger strokes, she set the time back an hour. _He needs it…_

A fire-engine's siren whistled by outside. Robin immediately turned her head away from the window, wishing to see anything but flames. But memories of the holding area flooded back through her mind, clear as if they were happening in her very room.

_Darkness. Fire. Power. Craft. KILL!_

"Why is this happening to me…" she whispered, sinking down onto the bed. Amon stirred. Robin jumped, afraid she had woken him up. But the hunter just turned onto his side and didn't move again. Slowly she let out the breath she had been holding. Flames still danced before her eyes, but somehow the sight of his sleeping face kept her from her fear. She let her head drop down onto his side, making a pillow of her arms and grasping his shirt with tight hands. "Oh Amon, I'm so scared…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay, a little fluffy stuff. If you'd like to see more, please review and tell me what you'd like to see! ^_^ Just a warning, though - this story's gonna be a love triangle. Who should win? Amon or Michael? Review please!!!!


	6. Make sure that you do not

Michael walked through downtown Tokyo for the first time in almost a year. Everything had changed, and he was having some trouble finding his way around. _Damn, what a time to forget my way around,_ he thought with a grimace. _Robin may be in great danger, and I'm blundering around like a lost tourist! DAMMIT ALL! _In frustration, he kicked a can as far as he could down the nearly empty street. A policeman across the road gave him a chastising look, then continued down the sidewalk. Michael resisted the urge to vent some of his anger and flick him off. _She could be anywhere…_

"Hey, you're Michael, aren't you?"

"Who-?!" The hacker spun around, hand already resting on the butt of the gun he had swiped from the office.

Nagira put up a hand. "Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not here to cause any trouble. Put that thing away." The tall man took a few steps forward. "I just recognized you from the STN-J. You're the delinquent, aren't you?"

"How do you know about the STN-J?" Michael asked, taking his hand away but still eyeing the newcomer warily. "It's a top secret organization."

Nagira threw back his head and laughed. "I'm guessing Amon doesn't talk about me much," he said. "I'm Nagira, Amon's half brother. I suppose you're looking for Robin, right?"

Dumbfounded, Michael nodded.

"Then come with me. Amon actually decided to tell me what was going on this time; a first for him. Probably because it has to do with Robin…" He gestured to a building a few blocks away. "You probably forget your way around, right? Well, Amon's got her locked up in the Suzuki Hotel. We'd best go in after Amon goes out; I don't think that he wanted anyone to know about this, including the other STN-J members. Information leaks, you know. We'll grab something to eat and wait in the lobby until he leaves." He ran a finger through his hair, grimacing at the hour. Then he turned back to the hacker with an amiable grin. "Come on, let's get out of here; I don't like the city before the sun rises."

~*~

Robin still sat with her head down on Amon's side, watching the minutes flicker by on the digital clock. His breathing moved her up and down in time, but she didn't mind. It was kind of comforting knowing that he was close enough for her to be aware of his every breath. Silently she thanked God that the black haired hunter was there for her. _I don't know what I would have done without him,_ she thought. _Probably would have been hauled off to the factory, the way I collapsed. Not to mention nearly burned to death._ Her hands tightened on Amon's cloak. _I really AM useless. I can't even protect myself…_

The hunter beneath her stirred again, turning slowly onto his back and sliding an arm behind his head. Black hair spread across the pillow, creating a dark halo around his head. His lips were parted in sleep, giving his face a peaceful look about it, without its usual coldness. Robin could hear his soft breath rustle across his lips in a hypnotic rhythm. She sat back and just watched his sleeping face, hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Robin, why is the time an hour earlier than when I went to sleep?"

The blond girl nearly jumped out of her skin, clutching at her heart and the bedspread for balance. "A-Amon! When did you-"

"Just answer the question." Amon propped himself up on an elbow and watched her, amusement twinkling in his blue eyes.

Robin poked her fingers together in embarrassment. "Well, you didn't go to bed until after two, and that would be less than three hours' sleep, and-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." He reached over and tapped the alarm clock a few times, resetting the time. Then he let his hand fall back to his side, eyes clouding over in thought.

"I-Is something wrong?" Robin asked tentatively. She silently hoped that he hadn't noticed her leaning on him before.

Amon's fingers traveled to the Orbo cross he wore at his neck. After a moment's hesitation, he dropped the trinket with finality. "Nothing is wrong."

Awkward quiet fell over the two. Robin fumbled with her skirts, straightening and restraightening them over and over, avoiding Amon's eyes. A few moments slid by wordlessly.

Finally Robin got up the courage to say something else. "Amon, I don't know how to thank you-"

"For what?" The hunters eyes still stared across the room, but she could tell his attention was full on her. She fumbled for the words she couldn't find.

"For everything…for saving me from that fire I started, for bringing me here, for going through all this trouble…" A tear slid down her nose and dropped onto the sheets. "You don't know how useless I feel…"

She started as a soft, gloved finger stroked her jaw line. "You're not useless," Amon said softly, letting his finger continue its slow course. "In all actuality, you have more potential than most of the world combined. It's just that people don't see it as that."

Robin put a hand to his, cupping it against her face. "Sometimes I could just kiss you," she said with a slight laugh.

Amon's face hardened. "Make sure that you do not." Then he turned over without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weird, huh? I want predictions!! Why do you think that Amon is against a kiss? I'll give a free orbo bomb to the person with the closest prediction! (Orbo bomb from my and SanoGirl's original story, 1000 Ways to Kill Zaizen. Written under crystal suns; make sure you check it out!) R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Emotion Trigger

"Ha, you got the old maid again."

Nagira and Michael sat in the lobby of the hotel, carefully tucked back into the corner of the room, out of sight of the clerks. The clock tower had just struck 5 outside the hotel, and people were starting to move in and out of the main lobby at an increasing rate.

Michael threw his cards down on the table, letting the joker flutter to the floor. "Can we stop now?" he muttered. "We've been playing cards for over three hours."

Nagira shuffled the cards expertly and set them back on the coffee table. "That's not that long. Besides, what else is there to do? We still have to wait till Amon goes out. How about another round of poker?"

"No thanks. You've already taken nearly everything but the clothes off my back."

"It's not my fault that you're horrible at poker," Nagira chuckled. "Alright then, what do YOU suggest we do?"

"I don't know." The hacker slumped back on the couch, kneading his temples with his long fingers. "I'd really like some sleep, though." Then a thought hit him. "Hey, what will Amon think when he gets to the STN-J and I'm not there?"

Nagira didn't get a chance to answer. At that moment, Amon walked out of the elevator and started across the main room of the hotel. "Shit!" Michael hissed, and dove behind the couch. Nagira stood up stiffly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Amon had spotted him and was now heading decisively toward him, his strides long and purposeful.

"Nagira, what are you doing here?" the black haired hunter demanded. "I told you to stay out of this."

"If you wanted me to stay out of this, you shouldn't have told me in the first place," Nagira said dismissively. "Anyway, I'm not here to see you or Robin. My friend from out of town is staying here, and I decided to drop in for a visit. So don't mind me; I won't interfere, your majesty."

"Cut the crap, Nagira. It's quite a coincidence that your friend would be staying in the same hotel I told you to stay away from. May I inquire as to the name of this friend of yours?"

Michael crouched behind the sofa, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. How was Nagira gonna talk his way out of this one? Amon had him by the throat; and he knew it. The hacker decided to try and sneak away - there was a restroom no more than ten feet to his right - he could hide in there until Nagira gave him the okay.

"His name's Soujirou Yuki; he's here on a business trip," Nagira ad-libbed. "Perhaps you've heard of him?" He studied his half brother's face for any sign that he had caught onto the fib.

Amon just stared at him. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. What room is he staying in?"

_Ok. On three. One…two…THREE!_ Michael's muscles tensed, then he sprang forward…smacking straight into Nagira.

"What are you doing?!" Nagira hissed, rubbing his forehead.

"That's MY line!" The hacker glared back at him, determined not to knead the already forming knot on his head.

"I'M fetching that quarter I dropped," Nagira answered innocently.

"Like fun you are!"

"Is everything ok back there?" Amon leaned around to look behind the couch. "I thought I heard you hit your head off something."

Nagira bounced back to his feet, using one foot to shove Michael further back behind the couch. "Yeah, clumsy me, I hit my head off the back of the sofa here. But I found my quarter." He waved the piece of metal in the air for a second then shoved it back in his pocket.

"Does that make me a piece of furniture, then?" Michael muttered to himself. But he scooted back a few feet anyway.

"You know, sometimes I really don't understand you." Amon hitched his overcoat up tighter around his shoulders. "I want you out of here, got it? Even if it means I have to drag you out myself."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" Nagira turned and headed toward the exit. Amon watched him the whole way, eyes narrowed in annoyance. After his half brother was out of the building, he took one last look around, then followed him out.

_Shit. Now I'm all alone, and I don't even know what room she's staying in. Now what do I do?!_ Michael peeked cautiously out of his hiding place to make sure he was alone, then clapped a hand to his forehead, muttering various curses under his breath. _Damn that Nagira. Figures he'd leave me alone as soon as he got the chance._ He got to his feet and stretched. "Well, he'd probably have her in the top security room. After all, this hotel is famous for being the most secure place in Tokyo." A woman across the room stared at him and moved away. He clapped a hand over his mouth. _Man, I've been cooped up alone so long that I'm starting to think aloud. Gotta stop doing that. _Moving across the room to the elevators, he punched the button and waited for the car to come.

Several people got out, then the hacker stepped in and pressed the button before anyone else could board. _She's probably on the top floor. _His sharp eyes scanned over the buttons. _Hmm…If it's top security, then they definitely wouldn't put the button in a public elevator. I wonder…_ He fished his handheld cpu out of his pocket and started running his fingers along the walls. "It should be about…here!" A tiny groove passed beneath his fingertips; one that couldn't be detected unless one expected it to be there. A smirk spreading across his face, Michael set his small computer against it. Tiny tendrils poked themselves into the cracks. A clicking noise could be heard inside, then a panel slid back, revealing a keypad.

"ENTER ACCESS CODE."

Michael hit a few more buttons on his computer.

"ACCESS APPROVED. PLEASE WAIT."

The elevator lurched into motion again. Michael sighed and leaned back against the wall, letting his head drop against the cool side of the elevator. This was the easy part; now he had to get into Robin's room.

The elevator slid to a silent stop. The doors opened, revealing a long dark hall. The hacker stepped quietly out of the car and started forward, letting the doors close behind him. Down at the end of the corridor, a small black box was attached to the wall. Sighing, Michael walked up to it and prepared to start working on figuring the out the access code.

But apparently he didn't need to; the door had slid open, revealing Robin in a long silken hotel robe. She held a takeout box in one hand and the doorframe in the other. Her azure eyes went wide when she saw who was standing before her. "M-Michael?!"

"ROBIN!" Without knowing what he was doing, he threw his computer to the side and threw his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Thank God you're alright!"

Slowly she raised her hands and pushed him away a bit. "How did you find me?" She whispered.

"I got your transmission in the STN-J building," he explained quickly. "I didn't know where you were at first, but then I ran into Nagira and he told me that you were here-"

"No no no! I was so afraid this would happen!" Robin sank back against the wall clutching a hand to her mouth. Her eyes studied Michael, pain all but screaming from her green irises.

"What do you mean? I'm here to help you, not capture you!" Michael reached out for her and took her arms in a firm hold. "You have to believe me!"

"It's not that I don't believe you," she said shakily. "It's just the fact that you DID come to help me that I'm upset about. Why couldn't you have stayed away?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Gee, that's a fine welcome. I risk my ass to get here and you tell me that I shouldn't have come?" He shook his head. "Why do you think I came for you?!"

She didn't say anything, just stared at her bare feet that poked out from under her long robe.

"It's because I love you, Robin Sena." The words had passed his lips before his mind gave the consent to say them. Before he knew it, he had leaned forward and presses his lips against hers. His tongue darted out and tasted her soft lips, arms drawing her ever closer.

Her eyes went wider than they had ever been in her life. Thousands of thoughts swam into her mind all at once. _Michael? What? Amon said…Don't let anyone in…if they do…kill them. Kill. KILL!_ Her hands, already flaming, shot out and shoved Michael to the floor. He yelped, clutching his smoldering jacket sleeves.

_KILL!!!_ her mind screamed. She drew her hand back, ready for the next blast. The hacker scrambled back, pressing himself up against the wall of the corridor.

"No Robin, stop!" He pleaded.

"Die," she hissed. Then the flame burning in her palm lanced forward.

The aim was dead on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^______________________^ Heheheheheheh. Thanks for all your predictions last chapter! I'll have to say that Alaksandra was pretty close…Orbo bomb to you! ^_^ *boom* You're welcome! :-D Now for my question of the chapter. Should we shave Michael's mullet and send him off to join the marines for kissing Robin? Gimme your votes, and if I get enough, I'll do a blooper chapter and do just that! ^_^ R&R!!!


	8. Murderer?

Amon stood outside the Suzuki Hotel watching Nagira's retreating form. "That bastard," he murmured, "who does he think he's fooling? 'visiting a friend' my ass. And I'm willing to bet he wasn't alone either…" His cool slate eyes traveled nonchalantly up the side of the building to what he knew was the top-security penthouse suite. Suddenly his Orbo cross started glowing.

"What the hell…?" He looked down at it in surprise. "That's odd…Michael said there weren't any witches in Tokyo right now…" Then it hit him. "SHIT! ROBIN!" And with that, he was sprinting around the building, overcoat flapping in the wind.

~*~

"Argh…"

Michael had dove out of the way just in time to avoid a direct hit from a white-hot blast of fire, but it had still scorched his shoulder. His hand clapped itself over the already blistering burn.

"Kill…!" Robin's voice was cold as she pointed a blazing finger at the hacker. "Kill whomever finds you…" The flames licked their way across her hands, reflecting like fireworks in the azure ocean of her eyes.

"Did Amon tell you that?!" Michael asked, in a frenzy to find something that might subdue her, if only for a little while. "Because I'm not going to let anyone know about you! I'll keep it a secret, as long as I can stay with you!"

"Amon…" Robin brought her hand to her chest, where the flames that laced her fingers licked the white silk of her robes. "Yes…Amon told me…" A malicious grin spread across her normally placid face. "He told me to kill…KILL!" The blaze roared once again. "Time to die, vermin." The inferno blast found Michael in a corner, unable to escape.

Michael suddenly wished he had grabbed an Orbo cross on his way out.

"Robin!" Amon burst in through the elevator doors, Orbo Gun already in hand and pointed at Michael. In seconds he had fired a bullet…

…and Robin watched as it pierced straight through Michael's heart.

This was what finally brought Robin back to the real world. The fire disappeared, and the blond girl dropped heavily to her knees. "Michael…"

"Meddling bastard. I knew Nagira didn't come alone." Amon shoved his gun back into its holster. "But Michael shouldn't even be out of the STN-J building. Solomon is going to have a fit. Oh well, not much they can do about it now…" Walking over to Michael, he grabbed the hacker by the singed hair and regarded his face carefully. Then, more quietly, he added, "I just wish you had stayed out of this, my friend…"

"MICHAEL!"

"What the-" Amon spun around only to find Robin had shoved herself into his arms. "Robin…?"

"I did it again, didn't I?!" she asked hysterically. "I attacked Michael! I tried - no, I DID kill him!" Tears rolled down onto his sleeve, creating wet, dark splotches on the already murky material.

"Calm down, Robin. I would have had to kill him anyway; he discovered you. And you know I can't allow that to happen." He pointedly moved in front of Michael to shield him from Robin's view.

"But - but - but -" The words came out between sobs. "But how could you kill one of your own comrades??"

Amon was silent for a time. Then, after a few moments, he said, "Sometimes there are things worth more than companionship. And it's not like friends have meant much to me anyway…" he trailed off, letting his chin rest on top of her head.

"One more…" -she hiccupped- "…qu-question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you use the…the Orbo Gun on M-Michael?" Her breath still came erratically, so she had a bit of a stutter. "He's not…not a w-witch…If anything, y-you should've used it o-on me…"

"No…never on you…If I shot you now, all my efforts would be in vain." Amon pushed her back so he could hold her at arm's length. "You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep. Go back into the room and rest. I'm off to the STN-J building to explain this…accident."

Robin nodded jerkily and wiped her eyes. "B-but what about Michael?" she whispered.

"I'll take care of it. Now go!" The dark hunter gave her a light push toward the door.

Robin took a few hesitant steps toward the door, then turned around to face Amon once more. "Amon…I lied. I have another question." Her eyes pointedly avoided the smoking corner of the hallway where Michael lay.

Sighing in exasperation, he answered, "Yes, Robin?"

"Do you think I'm a murderer?"

Hard gray eyes bored into the green ones. Robin fidgeted under his stare. After a time, Amon spoke. "No, Robin. I don't think you're a murderer."

All but grinning from ear to ear, she murmured, "Thank you…" Then she turned and walked into the room. Once inside, she stood with her back to the door, listening as Amon's quiet footsteps faded and finally disappeared down the hall. Turning slowly, she cautiously peered through the peephole, eyes seeking her fallen friend.

He was nowhere to be found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, I got grounded big time for my B in American Government…It's such a gay class! I'm very proud of my B! XP Well, now you know why I haven't updated in such a long time…So be proud of me that I did! Oh, and I got a lot of votes to send Michael to boot camp…so look out for a blooper chapter at the end of the fic! CYA! R&R!!!


	9. Kill Me, Kiss me

Like I said on my other fic, so sorry I haven't updated in so friggen long. I completely forgot about my account. But now I'm updating, so Don't worry doodoodoo be happy doodoodoo R&R!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw…shit…"

Michael awoke in a hospital bed surrounded by all different kinds of whirring machines. An IV poked at his arm, pushing healing chemicals into his veins. He grunted in disgust.

"So you're awake."

Amon stood against the door, his cool gray eyes resting on the hacker's thin frame. "I've been waiting for quite a while now. I thought you might have actually died."

Michael tried to raise himself up on his elbows. "What happened…?"

The dark witch hunter moved silently across the room to the bedside. A furrowed frown curved his features as he looked over the injured man. "Do you not remember?"

"Remember what? Amon, what are you talking--"

"Think hard. Do you not remember how you received that bullet? That ORBO bullet?"

Michael shot him a weird look then stared down at his hands. The charred skin was peeling in large flakes, revealing a sickly pale underlayer. The worst of the burns were concealed under layers of bandages.

"Robin…" he whispered. "Robin did this."  
"That's right. But do you know WHY she did it?"

Hand traveling to the bullet wound, Michael grimaced. Then his head shot up as he glared at Amon. "You shot me!"

Amon sighed. "Yes, I shot you. Now answer my question."

"You shot me! You tried to kill me!"

"Will you shut up?!" Amon roared. "My bullet was the only thing that SAVED you, you moron! The orbo liquid in the gun protected you against Robin's witch power."

Michael dropped his eyes. "…but you still shot me…"

In one fluid motion, Amon drew his gun and pointed it at Michael's head. "Keep your head or I'll shoot it off. Answer my question."

"B…Because she's turning into…a witch…" the hacker stammered, edging away from the pistol pressed against his temple. "But Amon, she's just a craft-user. She's no witch!"

Satisfied that he had been answered, Amon tucked the gun away into his overcoat. "Michael, you're talking about a woman who tried to kill you."

"She didn't try to kill me!" he protested. "She just…just…"

"See, you know it's true. You can't even find an excuse for her."

"That wasn't her, Amon!" Michael exploded. "The Robin I know would never have tried to kill me! Something's possessing her, I know it! Whatever it is, we have to help her--"

"The only thing possessing Robin is her own power," Amon said quietly. "There is nothing we can do to help."

"But she's just a craft user--"

"And just what do you think a craft-user really is, Michael?"

Silence hung over the room as the hacker stared at his co worker. Amon stood with his hands in his pockets, his unwavering gaze boring holes into Michael's face. Slowly he turned his head to look out the hospital room window, his black hair falling lightly over his features. "Craft users are just witches who have yet to become a slave to their power. They are just Seeds who took an extra step before losing themselves in their craft. They will eventually progress into witches, nonetheless."

"So why are you helping her?" Michael whispered. "You swore you would kill every witch in this world after what they did to your mother. Is Robin any different, then? Tell me why you're protecting her if all witches are so evil."

"I have my reasons," Amon said icily, "and I assure you they are legitimate. But if you want to help Robin, you'll have to listen up. First of all, to everyone but me, you are dead. The doctors that have been helping you are sworn to secrecy. The STN-J has already been informed of your…accident."

Michael was silent. He couldn't think of any words that would quite fit what he was feeling right at that moment.

Amon started toward the door. "As soon as you recover, you will be helping me with Robin. I do believe we can help her pull through…somehow." Before any more questions could be asked, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat tucked away in the corner of her penthouse suite, her knees hugged tightly to her chest. What she had done to Michael had just hit home. Now tears ran down her cheeks onto her dress like a river flowing from a never ending spring.

"I deserve to die…" she breathed. "All witches deserve to die…Amon said so himself. But then why did he help me? Why did he save me?" She buried her head in her arms.

__

Maybe he feels like I'm his responsibility.

Her blue green eyes studied the floor. The scene with Michael was playing over and over again in her mind as she tried to find reason behind the madness. _I completely lost it…I couldn't control anything I was doing…I…I tried to KILL Michael._

"I can't believe I tried to kill M-- Ahh!" The carpet at her feet had caught fire and was now licking at her ankles, cackling to itself. The forcefulness in her stare had ignited her craft. Quickly she got to her feet and stamped it out. "Why…why do I have to be a witch?!" As her fury grew, she stamped ever harder, even though the fire had long since gone out. Tears streamed down her cheeks now as little rivers of fire, and she batted at them heatedly. "I HATE BEING A WITCH!" She ran to the bathroom and into the shower, turning the cold water all the way up and letting it drench her to the bone, robe and all.

Over the sound of the water, she didn't hear Amon step quietly into the bathroom. He had entered the suite not moments after she ran from her corner and heard her cry.

"Robin," he said softly, pulling back the curtain to the shower. "Robin."

The soaked girl blearily met his gaze, her sea green pupils all but glowing against the red of her eyes. "Amon, I don't want to live as a witch. Please…use the orbo. Stop the pain. Stop this craziness." Slowly getting to her feet, she reached into his pocket and pulled out the orbo gun, setting it lightly in his hand. She brought it up so it was pointed directly at her heart.

Amon looked at the gun, cold slate eyes studying the lethal metal. "Robin, I…"

"Please!" she begged, trying to tighten his finger on the trigger.

"No!"

The gun fell to the shower floor. Amon had pushed Robin up against the wall, shoving his lips against hers. His arms snaked around her thin waist and clutched her tight as his tongue danced over her shock parted lips.

When he finally pulled away, both of them stood with their breath coming in short pants. Amon dropped his head against her breast, eyes wide.

Robin's shaky hands touched his shoulders. "What…?"

"Robin…" he looked up at her, eyes glazed. "I shouldn't. That kiss…made me a witch."


	10. Madness that Rules

"A…a witch?" Robin stammered, grasping his shoulders a little tighter. "But how?! All you did was kiss me--"

"Exactly!" Amon said breathlessly, putting a hand to his forehead. "Robin, do you even know what you are?"

She looked down at her feet. "A witch. I know. But you've touched countless other witches and have never been affected! I don't understand--"

"I know you're a witch. But do you know what kind of witch?" His gloved hand tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. His glassy gaze was frozen in fear. "You were genetically engineered to be the most powerful witch in all existence. If you so much as touch a Seed with an emotion as strong as love in your heart, you'll ignite the power within them like a match taken to newspaper."

"But Amon, it shouldn't make a difference if you're wearing the Orbo cross. I mean, I've loved you for a long time, and I would touch--" Realizing what she was saying, she clapped a hand over her mouth, blue-green eyes wide.

He shot her a haunted look. "Robin…" he took her hand and placed it at his neck.

The Orbo cross was missing.

"Oh no…" Robin's fingers searched frantically for the tiny chain that held the cross, but it was no where to be found. "Amon, why did you take it off?"

Amon was silent for a long time. His cold gray eyes gazed off over his coworker's shoulder, studying an unseen enemy in the shadows, waiting for the words he needed to be written on the wall. "I thought I could handle it," he said finally. "I thought I could forget what I feel for you."

Robin stared at him. "What you feel…for me?" she asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes. As the countless witches fell before the STN-J, I was more and more drawn to you as the time passed. Your quiet spirit…your loving personality…" he shakily touched her cheek. "…and your fiery beauty."

"A-Amon, you're talking crazy!" she stuttered. "Are you feeling--huh?"

The fingers that lightly caressed her face were soaking wet.

A slightly wild smile graced Amon's lips as small rivers of water ran down his body, even though the shower had long since been turned off.

"Yes, Robin. My craft is water." He leaned forward, pinning her against the wall of the shower once more, lips searching for hers.

"AMON STOP IT! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Robin's hand lashed out, striking the dark hunter across the face.

Amon blinked. "Wha…?"

Robin's eyes were still wide with fear as she met his gaze. "Amon…"

He looked down at his hands, which still dripped water. "No…" he whispered. "NO!" Turning around, he ran out of the bathroom, stumbling to the door and opening it. With a bang he shut it behind him and fled down the hall.

Robin stood against the shower wall, stunned. _Amon's lost his mind,_ she thought, _just like all the other witches. Dear God, this can't be happening. He's the only one I can depend on!_

"Oh Amon…" She sank to the shower floor, not caring that the tears running down her cheeks left singed lines on her face.

_What will become of us now…?_

Miss Karasuma sat at the computer in the STN-J office, keys clicking away under her deft fingers. Normally, Michael would have sat in this seat, munching on doughnuts or whatever other snack he had for the day.

But Michael wasn't coming back. Ever.

The woman pressed the enter key one last time, then sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Finally it's done," she muttered. "Doujima, I have the paper typed--Doujima?" Her coworker was nowhere to be found. "Doujimaaaaaa…" she said irritably. "Stupid girl cut out early again…She knows we need help, what with Amon not here and Robin and Michael gone for…" she restrained herself from adding 'for good' onto the end of her sentence. It was too sad.

She walked to the window, slinging her overcoat over her shoulder. "Great, it's raining," she mumbled, taking a sip of her long-since cold coffee. Turning away from the glass, she walked to the door of the office. "Kosaka, I'm leaving now. The paper you wanted is on the desk." With that, she strode to the elevator and waited for the car to take her to the first floor.

Once the doors opened, she threw her coat over her shoulders, popped her umbrella, and walked out into the downpour. Rain battered the sidewalks, drenching the passersby. It certainly was a dreary end to a dreary day.

Karasuma chose her steps carefully, trying hard to avoid any puddles that were forming all around. She was so intent at studying the ground before her that she ran right into someone standing on a street corner.

"Oh, excuse-" she started to apologize, then she stopped. "Amon!"

There he stood, rain soaking him to the bone. His haunting gray eyes stared off into the distance, as if he didn't even notice her.

"Hello? Amon? Is anybody home?" Karasuma waved her hand in front of his face, snapping her fingers a few times. "Hey!"

Slowly he turned to face her. "It has begun.

The look in his eye made her take a wary step back. It was a cross between dazedness…and madness.

"What has begun?" she asked quietly.

"I came to tell you that I'll be quitting the STN-J," he said, as if he hadn't even heard her question.

"What?! You can't!!!" Karasuma stamped her foot. "The STN-J is falling apart! The only ones left are me, Doujima, Sakaki, and Kosaka! Don't quit, Amon! We need--"

Amon suddenly reached under the umbrella, holding his hand over her head. A small river of water trickled down into Karasuma's hair, turning it almost black and running down onto her shoulders.

"I can't come back. I'm a witch." With that, he turned and bolted down the street.

Ok, for you people who were seriously confused by that chapter, the reason why Amon has suddenly become so choppy in speech in mind is that in this fic and probably the show as well, witches go crazy as their power starts to manifest itself. Amon is currently struggling to remain his selfhood while still trying to help Robin. And I hope I explained the kiss to witch thing well enough. If I didn't, just ask me specifics and I'll try to answer your questions. Thanks! R&R, PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
